


Necessary Action

by thisbluespirit



Category: Miss Marple - Agatha Christie
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Memes, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 03:19:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13204734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisbluespirit/pseuds/thisbluespirit
Summary: Miss Marple will always do what needs to be done.





	Necessary Action

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Dimity Blue for the prompt "Miss Marple + Zombies" in a Dreamwidth writing meme.

Raymond exclaimed on finding his Aunt Jane standing over the dead body of Sir Roger Allanby. He would have blamed the marauding zombies outside had they not now ceased marauding and collapsed into a decaying mess on the lawn, and for the fact that his aunt was holding a gun.

“Such an unpleasant necessity,” murmured Miss Marple, “but once it became obvious that Sir Roger was controlling those poor creatures, there was only one way to deal with him. And once something must be done, there is no use hiding from it. He was, you see, a very wicked man.”


End file.
